Uniendo dos vidas
by Dojiz
Summary: Un sueño esta a punto de hacerse realidad... dos personas que lucharon por estr juntos estan a punto de lograrlo... capitulo unico...entren...lean...opinen....


Hola, estoy de vuelta…

Antes que nada espero que les guste este fic, la verdad es que lo escribí ya hace un

buen tiempo por lo tanto ya no me acordaba de él pero ahora que estuve ordenando algunas de mis cosas lo encontré y me decidí a publicarlo. Esta historia nació en la época, al igual que el de "Un nuevo comienzo", en la que me comencé a interesar el mundo de Harry Potter (2001) y en uno de mis tantos viajes por la Internet me encontré con una pagina en donde se publicaban historias basadas en el mago, comencé a leer una historia que me gusto mucho y que ahora se ha convertido en una gran saga: "Harry y Alyssa Potter" de Alyssa Kraft; así que sin afán de molestar o plagiar a nadie comenzamos:

**UNIENDO DOS VIDAS**

Por Dojíz

Por tercera vez se enciende la luz de la lámpara que se encuentra en la mesa de noche de nuestra protagonista:

Odio tener insomnio pero….. Soy tan feliz…. Dice una chica de ojos color verde y cabello negro y ondulado.

Una vez más apaga la luz y se duerme recordando la imagen del objeto de su devoción.

**INICIO DEL SUEÑO**

Ron Weasley se encuentra sumamente nervioso, hoy será el día en que le pida a Alyssa que se case con él…

**Alyssa** (tapándole los ojos)¿Quién soy?

**Ron **(tocándole las manos): …mmm…! no lo se¿será Padma … o talvez Sora?…

**Alyssa** (molesta)¿a sí, pues quédate con tus amiguitas, yo me voy.

Se da la media vuelta y se va.

**Ron** (tomándola del ante brazo)¡NO¡Espera, no te vayas….. era sólo una broma.

**Alyssa **(volteándolo a ver): Pues no se nota…

**Ron** ( la abraza): vamos no te enojes, sabes que la única que me interesa eres tú… TE AMO bonita….

**Alyssa** (haciendo pucheros y colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de Ron ): Lo se, yo también TE AMO, pero temo tanto perderte.

**Ron:** Eso NUNCA, óyelo bien, NUNCA sucederá y ¿sabes por que?

**Alyssa:** No ¿por qué?

**Ron** (tomándola de las manos): bueno… yo… Aly… bonita… sabes que te AMO más que a mi propia vida y yo… bueno.. este… ¿quieres….. quieres pasar el resto de tu vida a mi lado?

**Alyssa **( sorprendida)¡ Ron !….. ¿ que-que que quieres decir?

**Ron **(totalmente rojo)¿Qué… Que si quieres casarte conmigo?

**Alyssa **(abrazándolo emocionada)¡¡¡¡¡ SI , si quiero casarme contigo.

Ron la toma de la barbilla y la besa tiernamente.

**FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Toc… toc… toc…

Se abre la puerta y se puede ver la cabeza de un chico de cabello negro azabache y de gafas asomándose.

**Harry: **Hermana ¿estas despierta?

**Alyssa** (incorporándose medio dormida aún): Ahora si hermano…

**Harry: **Bueno, no te enojes, lo siento, solo quería avisarte que ya están aquí Hermione, Ginny y Melissa.

**Alyssa:** ¿Qué hora es?

**Harry: **Pasadas de las 8:30 a. m.

**Alyssa** (angustiada)¿QUÉ¡cielos ya se me hizo tarde, hazlas pasar por favor hermano.

**Harry:** Tranquila, tenemos tiempo, por cierto voy a ir a casa de Ron para ayudarlo¿no hay problema si te dejo sola por un rato?

**Alyssa: **No te preocupes estaré bien.

**Harry: **O. K. regreso al rato.

Harry sale de la habitación de su hermana y en menos de lo que la autora tarda en escribir estas líneas las chicas ya se encuentran en la habitación de la menor de los Potter.

**Hermione:** Buenos días pequeña.

**Ginny:** Hola.

**Melissa:** Por fin, hoy es el gran día.

**Alyssa:** Estoy tan feliz, gracias por venir a ayudarme.

**Hermione:** Para eso son las amigas, juntas en las buenas y en las malas.

**Melissa:** Muy bien, basta de platica¿por donde comenzamos?…

**&&&&&**

**Mientras tanto en casa de Ron, se oye un grito…**

**Ron:** ¡ NO¿dónde lo deje¡¡¡ NO LO ENCUENTRO!

**George:** Ron ¿Qué sucede¿por qué gritas?

**Ron:** Es que no encuentro el dije que le voy a regalar a Aly.

**George:** Cálmate Ronnie ¿ que no recuerdas que me lo diste a guardar a mi, mira aquí lo tengo. (le enseña una pequeña cajita con un lindo moño rosa)

**Ron **(más tranquilo): Es cierto, lo había olvidado.

En ese instante se oye el timbre de la puerta.

ding dong…

**George:** Hola chicos, vaya que son puntuales (viendo su reloj).

**Harry:** Bueno, yo llegue temprano contra mi voluntad, pues las chicas ya habían llegado a la casa y pues hacían tanto ruido que no me quedo más remedio que salirme…

**Bill:** No cualquier día se casa mi hermanito.

**Colin **(con las manos detrás de la cabeza): Yo solo vine para advertirle a Ron que cuide a Alyssa si no se las vera conmigo.

**Harry:** Ya cállate Colin.

**George:** Bueno dejen de pelear y ya pásenle.

Todos entran a la casa y ven a Ron ir y venir de un lado a otro sumamente nervioso.

**Bill **(algo molesto)¡¡¡ Ron , por el amor de dios deja de dar tantas vueltas ¡me estas volviendo loco!.

**Harry:** (acercándose a Ron): Tranquilo…

**Ron:** Lo siento pero no puedo evitarlo, es que estoy muy nervioso.

**Harry: **Lo sabemos "cuñado" pero por favor ya cálmate.

**&&&&&**

**Por otro lado en casa de Alyssa……**

Ella se encontraba de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo. Melissa le estaba

dando los últimos arreglos al vestido.

**Melissa: **Aly, por favor, estate quieta…

**Alyssa: **Perdón pero no puedo evitarlo.

**Ginny:** ¡Vale, no te preocupes ya veras que todo saldrá bien … bueno… solo que….

**Alyssa:** (asustada) ¿solo que qué?

**Ginny**( con una gran sonrisa): Hay pues que Ron se arrepienta a la mera hora …

**Hermione **(enojada)¡¡¡VIRGINIA, como se te ocurre decir semejante tontería…

**Ginny **(apenada): lo siento Aly, solo quería hacerte reír un poco.

**Alyssa:** Pues valla forma de hacerlo…

**Melissa:** Bien Alyssa, el vestido ya quedo…. Ginny, ahora es tu turno.

**Mimi:** Muy bien y para reparar la tontería que dije te dejare increíblemente hermosa, mucho mejor que una top model.

**Alyssa:** Pues más te vale.

**&&&&&**

**EN CASA DE RON.**

**Bill** (ayudando a su hermano): Quédate quieto Ron si no nunca podré ponerte esta corbata.

**George:** Menos mal que solo falta eso…

**Harry:** Bueno chicos , este muñeco se le cambia de aparador.

**Colin:** Uyy no seas tan vanidoso.

**Harry:** Tengo que ir a casa por mi hermana…. Además de que me tengo que cambiar

**Colin:** Yo también me voy…

**&&&&&**

**MIENTRAS TANTO CON LAS CHICAS**

**Hermione: **¡Aly, te ves preciosa.

**Melissa:** Ahora si te luciste Ginny.

**Ginny: **Lo se… soy la mejor, dice sonriendo

**Alyssa:** Gracias amigas.

Todas se abrazan y en ese instante se oye el abrir de una puerta y los pasos de una persona acercándose a la habitación en donde se encontraban las chicas.

Toc… Toc… Toc…

**Harry: **¿Chicas, puedo pasar?

**Todas:** ¡NO!

**Harry:** Pero ¿por qué?

Hermione sale de la habitación…

**Hermione:** Lo siento Harry, pero aún no puede ver a la novia.

**Harry: **pero si es mi hermana.

**Hermione:** Lo mejor será que te vayas a cambiar, nosotras ya casi estamos listas.

**Harry:** Esta bien.

Hermione vuelve a entrar a la habitación de Alyssa.

**&&&&&**

**En casa de Ron:**

**Bill:** Muy bien chicos es hora de irnos.

**George **( viendo su reloj ): Si, falta menos de una hora para la misa y el novio siempre tiene que llegar temprano…

**Bill:** ¿Estas listo hermano?

**Ron** (nervioso): C-C-Creo que si…

**&&&&&**

**MIENTRAS QUE LOS CHICOS SALEN DE LA CASA DE RON, EN CASA DE HARRY:**

**Harry:** Chicas ya es tarde , es hora de irnos a la iglesia.

Hermione es la primera en salir, Harry, al verla, se queda boquiabierto.

**Hermione:** ¿ Y bien ¿cómo me veo?

**Harry**:…………

**Hermione:** ¿Harry¿Estas bien?

**Harry **(volviendo a la tierra)¡¿Eh, lo siento Herm¿decías algo?

**Hermione:** Gracioso, te pregunte que ¿cómo me veo?

**Harry **(acercándose a ella y tomándola de las manos); Te ves hermosa, tan hermosa como el día en que te conocí…. Como el día en que nos casamos.

**Hermione **(sonriendo): Siempre tan lindo, por eso te amo tanto.

Ambos se besan y en ese momento salen el resto de las chicas de la habitación de Alyssa.

**Ginny:** Basta tórtolos, ya sabemos que ustedes son la pareja perfecta pero hoy es el día de Aly y Ron.

**Todos:** Ja, ja, ja…

En ese instante Alyssa aparece y su hermano queda sorprendido.

**Harry **(acercándose a su hermana): Alyssa… hermanita, te vez preciosa, Ron se sorprenderá.

**Alyssa:** Gracias hermano.

**Joley:** Lo mejor será que no vayamos, ya es tarde.

**Ginny**(viendo su reloj): Es cierto , esta bien que sea costumbre que la novia llegue tarde pero no creo que sea para tanto.

**&&&&&**

En la Iglesia ya todos se encontraban reunidos en espera de la novia. Ron se encuentra tan nervioso que no puede mantenerse quieto.

**Arthur Weasley: **Por favor hijo, tranquilo.

**Ron **( a bordo del colapso): Es que ya es tarde y Aly no llega … y ¿que tal si no viene, y ¿si se arrepintió a la mera hora…. Que voy a hacer?

**Charlie:** Por dios hermanito ya cálmate, hace un momento hable con Harry, y me dijo que ya vienen en camino.

**Fred:** Lo que sucede es que el pequeño Ronnie ya se dio cuenta de la broncota en la que se va ha meter.

**Ron **(enojado): NO ME DIGAS RONNIE.

**George:** (haciendo muecas) es cierto la única que le puede decir así es Aly, imitando su voz ¿verdad Ronnie, dice riéndose.

**Molly Weasley **(enfadada)¡¡¡FRED, GEORGE, dejen de decir tonterías.

**&&&&&**

En ese instante se ve una limosina blanca ataviada con hermosos y grandes moños color rosa y blanco que se para frente a la puerta principal de la Iglesia saliendo de ella, en primer plano, las damos ( Hermione, Ginny y Melissa), después sale Harry y por último Alyssa.

Ron al verla, queda embelesado ante su belleza sintiéndose entre nubes, mientras que Alyssa se va acercando a él del brazo de su hermano.

**Ron** (pensando): DIOS, es tan bella, espero poderla hacer feliz…… te AMO tanto bonita…

**Alyssa** (pensando): Mamá, Papá, hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida, lo AMO más que a mi propia vida.

**Harry: **Te vez preciosa hermana, nuestros padres estarían orgullosos de ti.

**Alyssa:** Lo se hermano, pero me gustaría que estuvieran aquí.

**Harry: **A mi también pero nos tenemos el uno al otro.

En ese instante Alyssa y Ron se encuentran frente a frente dedicándose una tierna sonrisa.

**Harry: **Ron, hermano, te entrego mi más preciado tesoro, por favor cuídala y hazla feliz.

**Ron:** No te preocupes hermano daría mi vida por ella ( la besa en la frente).

**&&&&&**

Ambos se encuentran frente al Sacerdote escuchando todas y cada una de sus palabras…

**Sacerdote:** ……. y después de tantos años de conocerse y superar todas las pruebas que Dios nuestro señor , les ha impuesto demostrando con ellos que el amor que se profesan es puro y verdadero, hermanos hoy nos encontramos reunidos para presenciar la unión de ésta pareja en sagrado matrimonio, así que pregunto a ustedes si conocen de algún impedimento para unir a ésta pareja que hable ahora o calle para siempre …………………………………

**Sacerdote:** …………………………. Muy bien no habiendo encontrado oposición alguna pregunto: RONALD WEASLEY ¿aceptas a Alyssa Potter como tu legitima esposa para serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso y amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida?

**Ron: **ACEPTO con todo mi corazón.

**Sacerdote: **Y tu ALYSSA POTTER ¿aceptas a Ronald Weasley como tu legitimo esposo para serle fiel en lo prospero y en lo adverso y amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

**Alyssa:** ¡ACEPTO!

**Sacerdote:** Por el poder que me confiere la iglesia los declaro marido y mujer. Ron puedes besar a la novia.

Ron se acerca a Alyssa y la besa tiernamente para luego salir tomados de la mano.

**&&&&&**

Ya afuera todos sus amigos los esperaban arrojándoles pétalos de rosas blancas. Todos se acercan a felicitar a la feliz pareja.

**Percy:** Ron felicidades (lo abraza), Alyssa "cuñada", espero que mantengas a raya a mi hermanito ( la abraza).

**Harry:** Muchas felicidades a los dos y Ron espero que hagas muy feliz a mi hermanita.

**Arthur Weasley: **Aly bienvenida a la familia, la abraza.

**Molly Weasley** (abrazando a los novios): Soy tan feliz, los quiero mucho.

**Melissa:** Felicidades.

**Neville:** Que sean muy felices.

**Dean:** Hasta que se les hizo.

**Ginny** (llorando): Felicidades….buaaaaaaaa….

**Seamus: **Felicidades.

**Hermione: **Estoy tan orgullosa de ustedes los quiero mucho.

**Colin: **Ron más vale que la hagas feliz por que si no te la veras conmigo…. Y bueno felicidades, tengo que aceptar que me la ganaste a la buena…

**Bill:** Congratulations.

**Charlie:** Que sean muy felices.

**Lavender:** Que envidia, felicidades

**Pavarti:** Les deceo lo mejor.

**Padma: **Que sean muy felices.

**Fred:** Mi más sentido pesadme a ambos.

**George:** Ya se caso, ya se amolo pero aun así felicidades.

**Ron:** Cállense, ya les tocara.

**Fred, George:** Ni que estuviéramos locos.

**Alyssa:** Todos dicen lo mismo.

Los cuatro ríen.

**&&&&&**

Mientras todos siguen felicitando a los novios, Hermione y Harry se apartan un poco:

**Harry:** Al fin esta locura termino, mi hermana es feliz.

**Hermione:** (Abrazándolo) Estoy muy orgullosa de ti , hiciste un buen trabajo educando a tu hermana después de la muerte de tus padres.

**Harry:** Así es, al fin podré descansar de "niños".

**Hermione **(sonriendo maliciosamente)¿Seguro?

**Harry:** Claro que si¿por qué lo dices?

**Hermione:** Bueno… pues… es que… no quería decírtelo en este momentos pero…

**Harry:** Vamos cariño ¿qué sucede? Me estas asustando.

**Hermione **(tomándolo de las manos): Amor, vamos…… tu y yo…. Vamos a tener un bebe….

**Harry:** ¿QUÉ?….. ¿un bebe?…. ¿tuyo y mío?…

**Hermione:** Si, te da gusto ¿verdad?.

**Harry **(la toma por la cintura): TE AMO.

**Hermione: **Y yo aun más.

Ambos se abrazan mirándose a los ojos para después besarse.

_**FIN.**_

Mis notas

¿Que les parecio? Como lo dije al principio espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto…

Lean mis otras historias…

Dojiz


End file.
